Maybe
by AniMehCrAizE
Summary: SONGFIC: Ruka loves Mikan ever since he was 10, so he decided to confess to her, what will happen? read and find out


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Acknowledgement: I thank my friend for helping me publish this story so thank you Franz Musni

* * *

**There I was, waiting for a chance…**

"Mikan – chan!" Ruka ran up to the brunette

"Ruka – pyon, what's wrong?" Mikan asked the blonde boy.

"I (pant) I uh (pant)" Ruka was interrupted before he can finish what he was saying

"Ruka – pyon you should catch your breath first, or else I won't be able to understand" Mikan giggled.

"(pant) thanks" Ruka took a deep breath and exhaled

"You okay?" Mikan asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'm good" Ruka replied

"So, what were you going to say?" Mikan asked

"Oh yeah… Mikan it's okay if you don't answer now" Ruka said. Mikan just looked at him, Ruka continued

"Mikan. I … I lo- I lov… I… (sigh)"

"_It's now or never_" he thought

"I love you" Ruka confessed. Mikan was taken aback. She looked at Ruka then sighed

"I'm sorry Ruka – pyon, I- I can't accept your feelings" Mikan apologized bowed down in front of him

**Hoping that you'll understand, the things I wanna say…**

"No… It's uh It's okay if you don't have feelings for me" Ruka said

"I'm really sorry" Mikan apologized again

"It's okay… Mikan – chan, really… It's fine with me." Ruka said

"Thank you" Mikan hugged Ruka "we can still be friends though" Mikan suggested

"Yeah, you're right" Ruka replied

"I got to go, I need to catch up with Natsume. See you later" Mikan said then without another word she left. Ruka still standing there, thinking "_I don't want to be just friends with you Mikan, I want you to be with me_"

In the Classroom the next day –

**As my love went stronger than before…**

Ruka stared at Mikan, she was smiling even more brightly today than any other days

"Mikan – chan, you seem to be really happy today" Ruka asked

"Oh! It's nothing really" laughed Mikan

**I wanna see you more and more…**

"Oi idiot," Natsume called

"I gotta go" Mikan said then ran after Natsume, who was walking out of the classroom

**But you closed the door…**

**Why don't you try to open up your heart**

**I won't take so much of your time**

**Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too**

'**Cause I know you'll never do**

**Somebody else is waiting there inside for you**

Ruka's POV

I was walking to I don't know where, I just let my feet drag me anywhere. Then suddenly I found Mikan sitting under the Cherry Blossom. I walked towards her and found out she was crying.

"What's wrong Mikan – chan," I asked. She shook her head as if to say nothing, but it didn't convince me enough so I asked again "You and Natsume had a fight?" I thought she wasn't going to reply but she did.

"No" she said. I saw Natsume walking towards us, so I straightened up and told Natsume, Mikan was crying, as expected Natsume said he'll take care of it. So I went away not wanting to cause any trouble, as I looked back, Natsume and Mikan was arguing, then Natsume hugged Mikan.

**Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day**

'**Cause I know he's here to stay**

**But I know to whom you should belong…**

– **Next Day –**

I was sitting under the Cherry Blossom tree, and then I saw Mikan walking towards me, so I stood up and dusted my pants.

"Mikan" I said smiling

"Ruka – pyon, I need to tell you something"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Please stop following me" I was taken aback by her words, was I really that obvious?

"Uhh… I-I wasn't" I stuttered

"You're so obvious. I told you Ruka – pyon I can't accept your feelings so please give up already. If not Natsume could hurt you. You know how possessive he can be" even though Mikan's words were gentle. I can't help but feeling hurt. I hesitated, then when I was about to say something Mikan said

"Please, I'm worried about your friendship. If you want us to continue being friends, I suggest you give up already" again the pang in my heart.

"O-Okay" was all I can manage to say. But I guess it was enough already since she walked away

**I believed what you said to me…**

**We should set each other free**

**That's how you want it to be**

**But my love went stronger than before**

It has been 2 days already after Mikan had warned me. But even though after the warning I still can't help but watch her with the corner of my eye.

Today Mikan was talking rapidly with her best friend Hotaru, I don't know what. But she seemed really happy.

**I wanna see you more and more**

I guess Mikan noticed me staring at her, since she stopped talking and went over to where Natsume was sitting, and started talking to him.

**But you closed your door**

**Why don't you try to open up your heart…**

**I won't take so much of your time**

**Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too**

'**Cause I know you never do **

**Somebody else is waiting there inside for you**

**Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day**

'**Cause I know he's here to stay**

**But my love is strong**

**I don't know if this is wrong**

**But I know to whom you should belong**

I went over to where Natsume sat. Then looked at Mikan I told her,

"You seem really happy today"

"She always is. Smiling like a complete idiot" Natsume said bluntly

"Am not" Mikan pouted cutely.

"I-D-I-O-T" Natsume teased Mikan, Mikan put her tongue out

"So why are you so happy?" I asked Mikan again

"Hyuuga proposed to her" Hotaru stated. My eyes widened.

"So?" I asked

"She said YES!" Anna and Nonoko cheered in unison. I looked at Mikan then to Natsume then back to Mikan,

"Congratulations" I said

"It's okay" she smiled "I don't have any choice anyways" she added. Natsume raised his right eyebrow…

"Don't have a choice huh? Why were you planning on rejecting me" Natsume asked smirking. Mikan looked at him then looked away.

"You love me too much polka"

"Pfft… You're so cocky pervert"

"Look at me" Natsume said

"No way"

"Look at me" Natsume said with a husky voice. Mikan shook her head

"Look at me" he said seductively. Mikan finally looked at him

"Admit you love me" he said. Mikan seemed to be trapped in Natsume's eyes

"Fine!" Mikan said looking away

"Say it"

"I-I-I L-L- IloveyouNatsume"

"I don't talk like and idiot"

"hmph! Fine I love you… Pervert!" Natsume chuckled. A rare sight it is… Then what Natsume did surprised me even more. He pulled Mikan's hair towards him then he claimed her lips. Mikan kissed back. I walked away from the group, for I can't stand it any longer. I went out of the room and walked to the garden, sat under the tree and began to cry. I know it's weird for a guy to cry over a girl, but I can't help it I have loved Mikan ever since she began studying here and she was still ten back then now she's eighteen and not even once had Mikan noticed his feelings for her.

**Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too**

'**Cause I know you'll never do**

**Somebody else is waiting there inside for you**

**Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day**

'**Cause I know he's here to stay**

**But my love is strong**

**I don't know if this is wrong**

**But I know to whom you should belong**

He felt a gush of wind, when he looked up. He saw Mikan looking down at him.

"Don't worry, sometime later you'll find the girl you'll love and will love you back" after that she ran away.

* * *

Whew!

Okay this is my first fic.

So please I need your opinion? What do you think?

Review please…


End file.
